<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dangerous, this jack of hearts by Kroolea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076216">dangerous, this jack of hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea'>Kroolea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angry Cobb Vanth, Angst, Asexual Din Djarin, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Character Death, Cobb Vanth Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Drama &amp; Romance, Good Parent Din Djarin, Human Disaster Cobb Vanth, Human Disaster Din Djarin, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Nightmares, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, marriage of convenience (technically), the author doesn't know what inspired this story actually its a little bit of everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red Key is going to to raid your town. Our leader suggests a deal. You go with him and in exchange our best warriors will guard your town."</p><p> </p><p>Cobb blinks. "Your leader... As in the god of the Underworld?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>---</p><p>When slavers threaten to raid Cobb's town, he strikes a deal with the god of the Underworld, Din, to save his people. It's a shitty deal at best and Cobb despises his choice.</p><p>But maybe the lonely god is more than he originally thought?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baAaAaAack with another obligatory AU. </p><p>This was supposed to be an Hades and Persephone AU but it kinda changed to be a Beauty and the Beast/Greek Mythology thing I don't quite understand. </p><p>There isn't a specific time period said and that's on purpose. In MY mind it's around the 1930s like Hadestown is but it literally could be any time period. </p><p>The story is divided into 3 parts that will be released every 4 days. So this one is released January 30, the next update will be Wednesday evening. The last part should be Sunday, Febuary 7, (here might be a delay or early release because of the Superbowl who knows) </p><p>This isn't divided into chapters, I decided to do parts so that there are fewer releases.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cobb grins as he watches the children run around in the gardens. The flowers are blooming splendidly in bursts of yellows and pink. Their scent reach his nose, he inhaled deeply to take in the scent. He can hear the buzz of bees and the laughter of the children. It's moment like this these that he cherishes the most.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Cobb! Look!" One of the little girls runs toward him, she hands him a bright red flower. "To match your scarf." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He tucks the flower behind his ear. "Thank you, sweetie." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She gives him a quick hug and runs off. Cobb turns to one of his servants, smiling. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ain't this wonderful?" He asks her. She nods. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It is. Thank you for this." She touches his arm softly.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Being a leader had it's downfalls, it was stressful and more often than not, there was always some fighting. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He liked moments like this though. When the people were happy. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>His thoughts are drawn away by sudden screams. Spinning around, he sees the black-clad figure before he can hear the words he yells.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Surrender! Hand them over, Cobb." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cobb clenches his jaw, there's only one group of people these could be: slavers. He holds up his hands, in what looks like a calm gesture.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Calm down, coward." Cobb hisses angrily. The man laughs, showing a mouthful of rotting teeth. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hilarious." He tightens his hold on the blonde girl's hair. She whimpers as he draws a knife and places it on her neck. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Mama!" The girl begins to cry. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Jo!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>The mother runs forward only to be stopped by a fellow citizen. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"C'mon, slaver. Don't kill a little girl." Cobb spits the word 'slaver' like it's the worst insult he can say. It is, in a way.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It may just be her destiny, to die here. On this happy day." Cobb gulps as he digs his knife into her neck. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Mama! Make him stop!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The little girl's words are the last straw. Cobb charges the man, letting out an angry cry. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The man drops the girl and raises the knife to hit Cobb with it. Cobb twists his hand and he drops the knife with a howl. Cobb picks up thr knife and holds it to his neck. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Who do you work for?" Cobb growls in the man's ear. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Red Key." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cobb lets out a laugh. "Give your superiors a message for me, will you?" He slowly puts a long cut on the man's neck. It's not too deep, but blood still spills from it, staining the knife. "Try to take one of my people again and I won't leave a single one of you alive."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"They'll kill me. Please, don't make-" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Frankly, I don't give a shit if they torture you or kill you. You tell your superiors to stop or they'll never be able to hide from Cobb Vanth." He shoves the man. "Run, dirty slaver! Run before I change my mind!" He shouts loudly, the man quickly runs away.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>A cheer goes up, Cobb drops the knife and </em> <em>wipes his hand on his pant leg. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Burn that knife</em> <em>. I won't have it here." He demands, he turns to the faces of the scared village. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"They will never hurt you! You have my word!" He yells for everyone to hear. "I will fight for you all no matter what. Through the Underworld if I have to!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>If the flowers become all the brighter, as if the gods themself approve of Cobb's promise, no one mentions it.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>---</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb stares at the man clad in beskar armor. His blue armor is reflecting the light of the sun right into Cobb's eyes. Cobb shifts a little to avoid being blinded.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You want me to <em>what</em>?" He says. He heard the man clearly but he just wants to make sure he isn't losing his mind. The shorter, female Mandalorian beside him makes a noise that Cobb thinks is a snort.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Red Key is going to to raid your town. Our leader suggests a deal. You go with him and in exchange our best warriors will guard your town."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb blinks. "Your leader... As in the god of the Underworld?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. He's seen you and he admires you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The god of the Underworld... admires me?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes." They answer in unison.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb can feel his face reddening with embarassment. "I-, I can't leave them." He stutters.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"They won't be alone. Our best warriors will stay with them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb knows he can't take on all of Red Key alone. He doesn't like this deal but he needs to keep them safe.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Years ago, he made promise to them that he would fight through the Underworld for them but he didn't think that would be a reality. He was making up a worst-case scenario.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He nods, slowly. "I will go with you. Let me say my goodbyes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They don't follow him as he walks down the streets. The first place he goes is to Jo's home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He tries to smile at her as she opens the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb! Welcome! We weren't expecting you." She ushers him in. "Would you like something to drink or eat? Grandmother Fatimah made some cookies yesterday afternoon."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No thank you, Jo. You'd best save them for the kiddos. Your grandmother's cookies are always a special treat for them." Cobb pats her shoulder. "I have something to tell you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jo motions for him to sit down. "Is something wrong."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Kind of." Cobb looks at her in the eyes. He remembers how terrified she was last time Red Key terrorized their town and held a knife to her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That happened nearly fifteen years ago but sometimes he still saw her face in nightmares. Nightmares where he was not quick enough, nightmares where her blood stained the soil and her mother cried accusingly at Cobb for not being quick enough.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have gotten news that Red Key is returning." He admits slowly. As he expected, her eyes widen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I know. I have struck a deal with the god of the Underworld, his best warriors for myself."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I once promised you that I would fight through the Underworld for you. I always keep my word." He grips her shoulder. "Stay safe, Jo. I hope to see you again, not too soon though. Take care of your grandmother and mother for me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course." She tries to wipe a tear off her face but it's just replaced with a new one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Keep them calm. The warriors will be here soon." Cobb drops his hand from her arm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He can't help the grief that washes over his heart like the ocean waves. Many would give anything for a visit with the gods. But Cobb was happy where he was. He loved watching a child give their mother a flower that technically classified as a weed. The pride in a young man's eyes when he is left in charge of the fields for a few hours while his mentor rests will never get boring to Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He meets the Mandalorians at the river. "I am ready."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They don't speak as they help him into the boat. Another Mandalorian nods at him. Cobb waves awkwardly, he nods toward Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you have names?" Cobb asks softly, the two that brought him here exchange a look and both take off their helmets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Paz." The man with dark skin and blonde hair says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Koska." The girl says. Her hair is done up in an elaborate braid that Cobb is surprised isn't ruined by her helmet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What is the god of the Underworld like?" Cobb wonders when the other man on the bought doesn't offer his name or look at Cobb. They place their helmets back on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cold-hearted." Koska says at the same time Paz says, "Handsome." Koska does a motion Cobb thinks must be an eyeroll.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You haven't seen his face." She elbows him. He huffs and wraps his arms around his stomach to protect himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He <em>sounds </em>handsome." Paz shoots back. Koska sighs loudly, her vocoder picks it up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb lifts his head up, looking at Paz. "You can't see his face?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He doesn't let anyone see his face." Koska admits. "It was once an old tradition, Mandalorians couldn't show their faces to the souls. Not many follow that tradition anymore."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He nods slowly like it makes sense. It doesn't.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The ride is long and extremely uncomfortable. Cobb has never been on a boat and finds himself getting dizzier by the seconds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, uh. I'm gonna throw up." Cobb says quietly. Koska silently motions to the side of the boat. Cobb barely makes it over the to edge in time as he vomits over the edge.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gross." Paz says. Cobb glares at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck you." Cobb hisses. Paz shrugs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're almost here." The other Mandalorian says. Pax and Koska both stand and Cobb watches as the city comes into view. It's beautiful in strange way, a land of dead souls but the lights in the darkness is stunning.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>An entourage waits for them, Koska and Paz quickly bow to the man clad in shiny beskar. He tilts his head toward them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb Vanth." He says lightly. Cobb grimances.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The god of the Underworld. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks the last part sarcastically. Paz and Koska gasp, probably at the disrespect. Cobb straightens, and looks where he thinks the god's eyes are. He isn't going to stand down now, his town is safe and he has nothing to lose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The other man doesn't say anything. He just gestures to the trail leading up to a massive castle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Once the door is open and the god sets down his spear, he turns to the other Mandalorians. "Leave us. Send Bo-Katan, Axe, and Koska to take care of Mos Pelgo."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, my lord." The servant bows and hurries away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb watches. "You got a name?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Din Djarin." The man walks down the hall, Cobb follows. The halls are vast and beautifully decorated in silver and black. Everything smells like coal and dust. Cobb wrinkles his nose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This will be your room." Din opens a door and motions Cobb in. The bedding is a dark red, almost black. It matches the rest of the castle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, your majesty." Cobb quips. Din tilts his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If it doesn't suit your needs I can ask the servants-" Din sounds genuine. Cobb's face twists into a grimace.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's fine. Why are you doing this?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Doing what?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Kidnapping me?" Cobb laughs mirthlessly. He didn't expect the god of the Underworld to be so... daft. He's heard stories of this man's greatness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He isn't quite living up to Cobb's expectations.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't kidnap you." Din clasps his hands behind his back. "You came willingly. If I do recall correctly."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's first curls into a fist. "You manipulated me into coming."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din shrugs. "Your town is safe. A servant will bring you dinner." He spins around and walks down the wall. His boots echoing long after he's out of sight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb shuts his door, letting a long breath. The room is nice but it's nothing compared to his smaller, more homely room in Mos Pelgo. He wishes he could get flowers down here. Would flowers even grow down here?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Probably not.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb lays on the bed, staring at the silver chandelier on the ceiling. It sparkles in the lamplight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He is almost asleep when a timid knock on the door pulls him from his groggy state. He pulls the door open and sees a woman. She smiles at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Peli Motto." She tilts her head in greeting and sets a tray on the desk in the corner.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb Vanth."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The smell of food counters the coal and dust. He smiles and looks in the bowl. It's cooked vegetables and meat of some sort.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It smells delicious.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think a tailor will arrive tonight with some clothes." She looks over his attire, her face looks disgusted at the messy clothes he wears.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>To be fair, he was working in the fields with other Mos Pelgo citizens when two Mandalorians had arrived and demanded to speak to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't need new clothes." He attempts to protest. She shakes her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You need new clothes. Eat up, I'll wait outside the door."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb doesn't want to eat alone. In Mos Pelgo there was always someone hosting a meal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb misses them. "Will you eat with me?" He asks hesitantly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She raises a brow in confusion. "I... I mean, it isn't professional." Cobb gently touches her arm, pulling back when he flinches away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry. In Mos Pelgo we always ate together." He sits down at the desk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you can wait about ten minutes, I'll fix myself a plate."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We can share this one." Cobb offers. "I'm not very hungry."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They sit on the floor, she laughs as he tells her about a prank the Mos Pelgo children pulled on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cobb thinks they will become good friends. They have a similar taste in jokes and Peli is very kind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Besides, Cobb doesn't really have anyone else to talk to.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Peli promised, he's given new clothes tailored perfectly to his size. He ignores how dreary the dark colors are and how they always seem to match Din's outfits. He usually wears bright colors, yellows, greens, his favorite color is red. He loves the meaning, it stands for anger, courage, passion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And love.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We should have dinner together sometime." Cobb tells him one evening as Din shows him the artifacts in the castle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din makes an amused noise. "You can't see my face."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb hadn't thought about that. It's easy to forget that Din has a face under the helmet. But luckily Cobb is a quick thinker. "We can ask Peli to string up a curtain. That way I can't see you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din is silent as they continue down the hall. "I will speak to Peli." He says once they are outside Cobb's room. "I don't believe it would be breaking any part of my creed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb smiles genuinely at Din for the first time. "Thank you. Good evening, Din." .</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good night, Cobb."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb rolls his eyes as Peli fixes his hair. "You don't need to do this. There's going to be a curtain between us."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's better to be safe than sorry." She tucks a stray hair back into it's place.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He shrugs. He's not scared of angering Din. Despite his intimidating appearance and status, he's very laid back. Cobb finds that incredibly nice, Din just wants order and for everything to run smoothly. Cobb only wishes he hadnt been manipulated into staying here. He does miss the sun and the sky. It's too cold here, too dark.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He hurries to the dining room, not wanting to keep Din waiting.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din isn't even there when Cobb arrives. Cobb decides to pass the time by looking at a silver sculpture in the corner.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's from Naboo." Din's voice startles him. Cobb looks up into that shiny armor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb liked Naboo, he had only been once but he clearly remembers the experience. It was very green, very luscious. It was nothing like Mos Pelgo, where Mos Pelgo was flatlands for crops, Naboo was deep forests.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Both had their beauty though.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din nods. "Yes. Gifted to me by their Senator. It's one of my favorites. That's why it's in here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb wonders how often Din eats in here alone. The room is huge, large enough to feed nearly one hundred people. Cobb would hate to eat here alone, it would be lonely. He can just imagine the way this room should be filled with laughter and cheery conversation. He can almost imagine a strong king sitting at the head of the table, grinning as he makes a toast. Evening light would pour into the room through the high windows and would bathe everything in a golden light.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's not full of chattering people or cheery light though. It's empty save for the two of them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Servants bring in their plates off food. Cobb thanks them as the two sit down on opposite sides of the curtain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There's an awkward moment of silence after Din takes off the helmet. It makes a hissing noise and Cobb hears him set it down on the table.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Still there?" Cobb jokes, taking a bite of some meat he doesn't recognize. It tastes delicious, a little spicier than Cobb is used to, but good.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din makes a scoffing noise. "Obviously."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His voice sounds different without the vocoder, it's softer, quieter. He sounds unsure. Cobb has to bite back a laugh at how small Din sounds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So, can anyone see you without the helmet?" Cobb asks to make conversation. He is curious, no one can seem to give him a clear answer, he does know from Peli that the practice is extremely archaic.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din seems to think the question over. "My children could, my spouse could, I guess grandchildren could."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lotta 'coulds'." Cobb observes. Din huffs out a laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"People aren't particularly lining up to fuck the god of the Underworld." He deadpans.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>I would. </em>The most unhelpful part if Cobb's brain admits. Cobb feels his face heat up. He flustered himself and Din is on the other side of this curtain completely oblivously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The meal passes in a silence that is neither awkward nor comfortable. When the meal is long over, Cobb hears Din pick up his helmet and place it back on his head. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Din's voice is back to it's steady rhythm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb nods, standing up and intertwining their arms. "Lead the way."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If Din seems to shudder at the touch, Cobb doesn't mention it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The days seem to pass in a blur. Cobb is alone for most of the day aside from meals and whenever Peli decides to show up. Cobb and the servants seem to fall into a rhythm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's on a day that Cobb estimates to be a month since he was taken (or whatever Din wants to call it. Cobb still considers it an abduction of sorts.) that Din asks Cobb to come with him to the docks. Cobb agrees and allows Peli to pick out an outfit for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He isn't surprised when he realizes that his dark red suit matches Din's cape. Din tries to be subtle as he looks over Cobb but Cobb can see the way his helmet moves ever-so-slightly. He smirks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Like what you see?" Cobb spins around, Din sighs loudly but doesn't deny it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb doesn't hook their arms together like they do when they're alone. Instead he walks slightly behind Din, keeping his face neutral. He watches the men help people off the boats. He's about to ask Din why he's here when a familiar face catches his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fatimah." He breathes, she turns to him, her blue eyes sparkling.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb!" She throws her arms around him. He forces himself to smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She pats his cheek. "You look well, happier even."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He pulls her into a hug. "I've missed you. All of you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She smiles. "Us as well."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Suddenly, someone is leading her away. Cobb's smile falls from his face and he turns to Din.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You promised that my people would be safe." He growls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My guards have protected them. She was ill with an infection." Din doesn't look up from the paper he's looking over.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have to go back. The whole town is going to be mourning her loss and I won't be there." Cobb is desperate. Jo and many children were close to Fatimah, even calling her grandmother despite not being blood related.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din doesn't look at him, instead he turns to his guards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take us back home."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That isn't my home!" Cobb yells. Din finally spares him a glance. "I don't belong here! I belong up there, with them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din is already walking away. Cobb rushes up to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me, I am speaking to you." He grabs his shoulder and is instantly pulled back by guards. "Fuck you." Cobb snarls, a Mandalorian kicks the back of his knee and Cobb falls to the ground, gritting his teeth as gravel gets into the palms if his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din doesn't look back but he does stop. "I don't speak to debtors."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb makes a noise that he doesn't even register. "Manipulator! You're a coward, a spineless coward!" Cobb hollers as he stands again. "I have tried my damn best to try to understand you and you've given me nothing! You won't even show us your face. No wonder no one could ever love you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His chest heaves with breath. Din stares at him for a long time before he turns and walks calmly to the castle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb is corralled back, his palms sting from the gravel in them. Tears of pain and fury fill his eyes. They shove him into his room and Cobb falls to the ground. He sobs loudly, he can feel his heart breaking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't know how he stays there, blood staining the floor. But the door opens and in steps Din. He sits on the floor and sets something down. Without speaking, he takes Cobb's hand very gently and begins picking the dirt and gravel out of it. Cobb watches through teary eyes as Din carefully and ever so gently picks the gravel out of Cobb's palm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb laughs, the noise escapes him before he can stop himself. The noise is bitter and scapes Cobb's ears. "The mighty Din Djarin, on the floor for some worthless debtor."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din makes a noise that Cobb can't interpret. "I didn't mean that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure said it." Cobb scoffs. He winces as Din attempts to pull out a particular deep piece of gravel.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din makes a noise that might be him sucking air in through his teeth. "Shit, sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's fine." Cobb says, even though his voice is weak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din's voice does sound legitimentally sorry. Actually, he sounds absolutely <em>miserable. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He pours something that burns for a short time and then makes Cobb's hand numb. He wraps Cobb's hand in gauze.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." Din's voice sounds awkward and Cobb wonders how long it's been since he last apologized.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb doesn't forgive him, he doesn't give any response. He's rightfully angry and Din deserves to know.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll see you tomorrow." Cobb grounds out. Din nods and walks away, the slump in his shoulders show that he is upset about the situation.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din pushes a wet cloth on Cobb's forehead.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How is he?" Peli asks softly, coming in the room quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Still hot."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It must be an infection." She muses. "His body might be suffering from lack of sunlight. From what he's told me, he was always in the sun."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din feels a tendril of guilt curl around his heart. What if he kills Cobb because he was selfish. He hurries out of the room and hurries to where Boba stays when he isn't working.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You and Sabine need to take Cobb back to Mos Pelgo. The three Mandalorians can return, maybe have Bo-Katan stay until he recovers." Din is speaking so fast he's worried that Boba doesn't understand. Instead, Boba nods, placing a hand on Din's shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll get your man back home. Safe and sound." He promises. Din opens his mouth to protest but just shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hurry. Please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Boba picks up Cobb ever so gently. He and Sabine get into the boat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hhrgh. Din?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din looks at Cobb. "I'm here." Din cups Cobb's face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are we?" Cobb asks, Din smiles softly even though he knows Cobb can't see it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're going home. You're free." Din says at last.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's eyes flutter shut. "Thank you." His voice is slurred but there's no mistaking the words.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Boba had sent a holocomm ahead, telling Bo-Katan what was happening and to bring Jo to help them get Cobb better.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din is still surprised to see the girl waiting with the Mandalorians, her face determined.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened?" She demands, turning to Din.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are any of you Mos Pelgians afraid of death?" Din asks, his voice sassy to cover up the fear he knows will shine through like a lamp in a dark cave. She huffs out a laugh but doesn't answer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Din, we need to get back. Cobb is in good hands." Boba says softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din gets one last look at the fierce man he's falling in love with. "Take good care of him." He calls to Jo. She nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can you tell my grandmother that I love and miss her?" She asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din doesn't often make promises to bring messages to dead souls. But Jo had done so much for Cobb so he nods. "Of course."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He watches Mos Pelgo until it disappears around a river bend and the sky disappears under a tunnel.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone has ways of coping. The gods are no different. </p><p>Din adopts a child and Cobb returns home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: at the end of this chapter, a character dies rather violently. </p><p>Thank you for all your lovely responses! I loved seeing your reactions and hope this part lives up to the expectation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Din. There's a situation at the docks."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Koska's voice is soft as she knocks on the door frame. Din looks up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What is it?" He asks, already rising from his seat and grabbing the beskar spear. Sometimes, new arrivals put up a fight or strike out in violence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You won't need that." Koska and Din walk down the hill and Din furrows his brow in confusion.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's the problem?" He asks when he doesn't see anyone or anything amiss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Koska points a finger at Boba, who is standing oddly. His stance is stiff and awkward.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A mop of curly black hair and dark eyes peer out from behind Boba's leg. Din instantly knows what's wrong.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't very often they received young children in the Underworld. Most either die in infancy or live to be adults.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There was a war, innocent people were taken hostage and killed off one by one." Boba says, his voice sounds angry. Din swallows hard and clenches his jaw tightly. No wonder this child is terrified of everyone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din crouches down beside the little boy, trying to make himself look less intimidating or at least smaller. "Hi." He says softly. The little boy stares at him for a long moment before waving ever-so-slightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Din. I'm the king here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The little boy hides behind Boba's leg and Din knows what he has to do. He slowly takes his helmet off, trying to keep his face calm so that the little boy doesn't think he's angry.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din hears Koska take in a shocked breath but he continues to focus on the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's your name?" He asks. The little boy stares at Din for a moment before responding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Grogu."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din grins. "That's a good name. It means watchful. Did you know that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu shakes his head. He seems to be getting more comfortable with Din and he lets go of Boba's leg.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, would you like to go with her?" Din motions to the woman behind him. She waves at Grogu. "She helps take care of all the children."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu's eyes begin to fill with tears as he realizes he isn't going to be staying with Din. "No." He clings to Din's leg and begins to cry, fat tears roll down his cheeks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The woman steps forward to take Grogu anyways and Din makes a motion to stop her. "He can stay with me for a while. Until he calms down."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din carries Grogu back to his home. The little boy is gasping for air between tears. Din sets him down at the table and fetches a drink. Grogu's tears subside once he is distracting by drinking out of the crystal glass. His eyes look over everything, eyes wide, something in Din's heart twists. He's so lonely and he fucked everything up with Cobb, which he's realizing was his own fault. Din never viewed himself as a parent but at this moment, looking at this small, terrified child, it all makes sense.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu slowly stands and looks at the statues. They sparkle in Grogu's eyes and Din sees it all in a new light.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How would you like to live here?" Din asks. Grogu looks at him in shock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din nods. "Of course. I have extra rooms, we can buy some toys and books for you. Only if you want to." Din will really need to childproof this place a little better, Grogu can't be older than</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. Please." Is Grogu's clear answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He calls Koska in and tells her to tell the carer to go on, that Grogu will be staying with Din until further notice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb lets the warmth of the sun soak into his skin. It's so nice to finally be able to feel the sunshine and smell the flowers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But something's missing, something Cobb didn't know he was missing before he met Din.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He fell in love with Din Djarin and didn't even realize until it was too late.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't really remember much from the time he was ill. He remembers the way Din's hand felt against his cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm here... </em><em>You're going home. You're free."</em> Din's voice was so earnest, so terrified. Jo later explained that the god was so panicked for Cobb's safety.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb misses the way Din throws his head back when he laughs, the way he tilts his head when confused. Cobb buries his face in his hands, he's too far gone. He's never felt this way for another in his life.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He misses Din with everything in him. He's found himself turning to tell a joke to a person who's no longer at his shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>One evening, Jo visits him. Her bright eyes are uncharacteristically solemn. "I have something for you." She presses a hand-made knapsack into his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you but may I ask the occasion?" He runs a hand over the fine stitching. It's beautiful handiwork, reds and blacks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She doesn't answer immediately, she chews on her lip and looks him over, she looks incredibly like her grandmother in the moment. He shifts under her critical gaze.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You miss him." She observes. He ducks his head, he doesn't bother playing dumb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes." He finally answers. She smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Go. Be with him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He laughs, it's a strangled noise, disbelief mixed with relief. "Thank you. You're a wonderful girl, Jo." He drops the bag in the process of wrapping her in a tight hug. "Take care of them, you hear?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She nods. "Of course."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He can barely stop himself from shoving his belongings in the knapsack recklessly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't view the Underworld as home, he doesn't think he ever will. It's cold, dark, and dreary but Din is there and that makes everything worth tolerating.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Waiting at the river bank for Boba is more of a daunting task than Cobb expected. It's days before the boat finally comes into sight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Something shiny catches Cobb's eye and he lets out a breath. It's Din.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The boat lands on the bank with an scraping noise. Cobb lifts his eyes to the visor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you need?" Din's voice is cold and sounds like a stranger.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I would like to return to the Underworld." Cobb doesn't allow his eyes to leave the t-shaped visit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din is surprised. Cobb can tell in the way his head cocks to one side and his hands fold in front of him. He clears his throat. "No."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb blinks a few times. "No?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You almost died last time."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb doesn't miss the way Din's voice chokes up on the word 'died'.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not this time. Please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They stare at each other for a long time. Cobb's gaze goes unwavering.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb clambers into the boat. He gives Din a bright smile and the god gives him a nod. He's forgotten how long this ride is but he finds that he doesn't feel as queasy as last time. The water makes a soothing noise, Cobb takes in a deep breath of what will be his last breath of clean air in a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He and Din will have to work things out when they arrive.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It won't be the same as last time." Din says suddenly. Cobb raises a brow. Maybe Din had already found a lover? His heart clenches in his chest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why's that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I have a son now." Din doesn't elaborate and Cobb is afraid to ask.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The dark castle is the same as it was when Cobb left. The gates are creaky and the guards look at him. But as the doors open, Cobb sees that the inside is so different. It's brighter, for one, new lights make Cobb squint in their brightness. There's a stack of children's books and a few toys, building blocks and wooden people.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>What had happened to Din in the months he was gone?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's attention is torn away by a door opening. A small boy runs toward Din ans wraps his arms around his legs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Papa!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb smiles slightly as Din chuckles. Din ruffles a hand through the boy's curly hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm back. I'd like you to meet someone." Din whispers something in the boy's ear and he giggles, nodding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is Cobb. He's..." Din shakes his head, like he's hesitating. "He's a good man. Cobb, this is Grogu."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb holds out a hand. "Nice to meet ya, Grogu."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu timidly shakes Cobb's hand. "Hi."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb grins brightly as the little boy doesn't immediately hide behind Din's leg. That's a good sign, right?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright. You know where your room is, we never changed it." Din's voice is soft, softer than Cobb has ever heard it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He wonders if it's because Grogu is here or if Cobb is here. Maybe both.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb walks down the familiar halls, smiling at the statues and sculptures that line the walls. He missed this elegance and the way these halls felt so big and so small simultaneously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb is setting his stuff aside when he hears a faint knock on his door. He opens it and is surprised to see Din.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello." Din dips his head in greeting.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb waits for him to speak as the god stands perfectly still. Din never chooses his words recklessly, every word that leaves his mouth is intentional and with a purpose. He's well-aware of the power his words hold so it's rare he uses words to trick people. Cobb has seen the way the man negotiates with others. He barely speaks a word but always gets what he wants. But he still manages to be fair and just and everything Cobb aspires to be as a leader.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You can't stay for long." Din says the words as if he despises them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb feels his shoulders slump before he can stop them. It's disappointing but he understands, Din has a child and was probably none too happy to hear Cobb wanted to come back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I understand. Your son-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This isn't about Grogu." Din interrupts quickly. "It's about you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Me?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You almost died last time. It isn't good for you down here." Din moves his hand like he wants to reach out and touch Cobb's arm. He quickly puts his hand back down and stands still again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb scoffs. "We can find a way around it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>We. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din nods, "Alright." He shifts from foot to foot. "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about the kid."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's fine." Cobb says quickly. He doesn't want Din thinking he was upset about that. It was startling but not in a bad way. Watching Din interact with the small boy made the butterflies in Cobb's stomach worse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din doesn't join Peli, Cobb, and Grogu for dinner. The meal is awkwardly silent, Grogu doesn't speak much and Peli fusses over him like a doting grandmother. Cobb watches curiously. Grogu is shy, eyes occasionally looking over at Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you like reading?" Grogu asks suddenly. Cobb looks over at the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I do."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu pushes his chair back. "I have a lot of books. Will you read me one?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb exchanges a glance with Peli. Who nods at him and mouths. "Please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course." Cobb rises from his seat. "Grab a few." He says to the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The ear-to-ear grin Grogu gives him makes his eyes fill with unexpected tears.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He's an extraordinary little boy. Isn't he?" Peli muses. "So resilient."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How'd he get here?" Cobb asks softly. He isn't sure Peli will tell him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"A famine. His father had to chose between feeding his son or feeding himself. He chose himself." Her hands tighten on her chair. Cobb clears his throat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He killed his own son."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She nods. "He has Din now. I'm not sure how much Grogu actually remembers."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They don't have the chance to say anything else because Grogu runs back into the room, at least seven books balanced in his arms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know what kind you like so I got all of my favorites." Grogu pushes Cobb toward a sitting area. Cobb remembers sitting in here talking late into the night.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How old are you, bud?" Cobb asks. Grogu sits on one of the comfortable seats, thinking over the question before holding up a hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Five." He says it confidently but Cobb can tell he isn't quite sure in his answer. Maybe Cobb will ask Peli or Din later on about Grogu's hesitation but not now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow. You're smart, little one." Cobb sits beside the boy, Grogu climbs onto his lap and pulls one of the books with him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Papa reads this one every night." He explains. Cobb looks at it, it's a fable. Cobb distantly remembers hearing it as a child but he tends to block those memories from his mind. He was enslaved at that age and the memories consist of beatings and things no child should see.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They read every book Grogu brought out. When Din arrives late that night, Cobb is reading to an almost asleep Grogu, doing silly voices.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din leans in the door way for a while before Cobb notices. "Good evening."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Papa!" Grogu lifts his head groggily, he makes a grabbing motion with his hands. Din scoops him up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey there, Grogu." Din runs an ungloved hand through Grogu's curls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb read me the bedtime story." Grogu yawns loudly, resting his head on Din's shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb suddenly realizes that Din isn't wearing his armor as usual, just his helmet. He wonders if Grogu has seen Din without the helmet. Din had said that his children could see him without the helmet, did adopted children count?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din mumbles something to Grogu and leaves the room. Cobb sits in the room and watches the fireplace. The flames lick at the wood and make a crackling noise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you." Din's voice startles Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb watches as Din sits down beside him. Their knees are almost touching and Cobb has to stay stiff to avoid touching Din's leg.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course. He's a good kid."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din leans back, his knee bumping Cobb's. "I worry about him. He has nightmares."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He didn't know how old he is." Cobb points out, he twists so he's facing Din. Din nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We think he's seven or eight. Malnourishment made him smaller." Din explains. "It makes me angry at his father and I hope every day that the man is suffering."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb decides not to tell Din that his son thinks he's still five years old. The man is already upset enough.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you're here." Din admits suddenly. Cobb smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm glad I came back. Why were you gone so long today?" Cobb asks</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din swallows loud enough for Cobb to hear. "The other gods think I'm lonely. They're trying to find me a spouse."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's good." Cobb's mouth is suddenly dry.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No it's not. I'm tired of them. I'm happy for the first time in a long time. And even though they keep saying my life is missing something,  I feel like it's complete. I have Grogu, Peli's basically adopted me. You're here now. What else could I want?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb smiles. "You could marry me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He isn't completely serious, just testing the waters.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I should!" Din throws his hands up. "They might leave me alone." He quickly sets his hands back down. "I wouldn't do that to you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You wouldn't have to."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din looks over at him quickly. "Huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You wouldn't be doing it to me if I was willing." Cobb says quickly. Din laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Living down here, that's no life for a mortal. Especially not with me. I wouldn't ask you to do that for me. I can handle their unsolicited advice."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I think..." Cobb runs his tongue over his teeth, thinking about his next words carefully. "I think that should be up to me, hmm? We can think about it, right? If I want to? If that's why I came back?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is it?" Din sounds breathless. Cobb smirks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't make you happy. Not sexually, I'm not attracted to anyone like that." There's a hint of shame in Din's voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not everyone needs sex to be happy. I'm happy just with you." Cobb intertwined their hands. "Your life doesn't have a missing part, but, if you'll have me, you could expand it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. Please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb lets out a laugh, relief coursing through his veins as his heart beats loudly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Din's helmet. He doesn't know how long they sit there, probably a good while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb." Din says quietly, Cobb looks up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My foot is asleep."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb throws his head back and laughs, moving his body so Din can wiggle his foot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Even gods suffer as us mortals." Cobb teases fondly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's a lot about gods you don't know." Din muses, his strokes Cobb's cheek. Din's hands are softer than Cobb expected, gloves will do that, he guesses.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tell me, then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What if we were married in Mos Pelgo?" Din suggests one night as Cobb gets up to go to sleep. Cobb stops and thinks the question over.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I would like that." He says at last. It would be nice to return home, he wants to officially appoint a new leader for them. He has been thinking about appointing Jo. She's proven extremely resourceful and kind to the Mos Pelgoians in his absence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din and Cobb aren't making a big deal about the wedding, just a small event. Cobb would have been fine with no wedding but Din insisted they at least have a small one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mos Pelgo it is, then.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's another kid at the docks refusing to go with the carers." Bo-Katan appears in the doorway. Cobb jumps, not having heard or noticed her presence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll handle this." Din arises from his seat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm coming." Cobb says, jooking his arm with Din's. "Will you watch Grogu?" He asks Bo-Katan. She nods and hurries away to find the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You can't adopt every scared child that appears on the docks." Cobb teases as they walk. Din huffs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I wasn't-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You were." Cobb laughs as Din lowers his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Another one won't hurt." He protests. Cobb rolls his eyes and kisses the side of Din's helmet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I think Grogu can only handle so much."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din sighs deeply. "You're right." He admits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A little girl is clinging to Koska, mumbling in a language Cobb doesn't understand. Her hair is matted and soot covers her face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Factory accident." Koska whispers to the two of them. She tries to hand the girl to Din but she begins to cry.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shhh. It's alright, sweetie." Din soothes, he gently strokes her hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The little one cries harder at Din's helmet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb is standing a ways behind Din and watches in shock as Din pulls off his helmet. The little girl visibly relaxes and allows herself to be set on the ground. Din sits on the ground in front of her and takes her hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is Koska." He motions to the woman. Koska isn't looking at Din's face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din's hair is brown. And curly. His helmet is off and his voice is gentle. Cobb can barely breathes, he is so in love he can barely focus.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The little girl nods at something Din says and Din laughs. He puts his helmet back on, looking to Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is Teya." Din introduces the girl.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello, Teya. I'm Cobb."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He's my husband." Din explains. She smiles and waves.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Husband</em>. Cobb blushes. He knows Din is only using the word to make it easier for the girl to understand but the term still makes him giddy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's excited to marry this man.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go to the carers. They have toys, they'll never make you work again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her eyes shine. "Promise?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I promise."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Seven Months Later...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb? Cobb?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's suddenly aware of Jo waving her hand near his face. "H-huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She laughs, it's a clear noise that brings a smile to his face. "Caught up in your thoughts?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Something like that." He looks at her. "What did you need?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's time." She smiles, grabbing his hand and tugging him to the town hall.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone from Mos Pelgo is there, from the oldest couple to the newborn babies. Cobb smiles at them, he loves them all. Din is already there, standing awkwardly with Grogu. Grogu is playing with some of the children.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright! Everyone settle down. Let the wedding proceed." One of the elders, Caben, raises a hand to get the town's attention. "We all know our Cobb is getting married and we agree that the union is a good one. Yes?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's a murmur of agreement. Cobb looks at Din, who intertwines their hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"In Mos Pelgo, the couple receives three gifts from the village." Caben says, more to Din than to anyone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The first gift." He hands Cobb a box. "Rings, forged from a small piece of our own. To represent the ones who came before you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb opens the box, the rings are beautiful. He quickly blinks to cover the tears in his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Next, flowers, preserved to represent your future forever." The flowers are handed to Din, he holds them carefully, like he might break them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lastly, our blessing. May the universe bless your union and your lives together."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din presses their foreheads together. The crowd cheers loudly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb feels like he's flying, everything is bright and color. He slips one of the rings onto Din's finger.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's never felt this way and it's the <em>god of the Underworld's</em> fault.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He grins.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When they return to the Underworld that evening, Cobb doesn't feel as melancholic leaving Mos Pelgo. He'll return and they're in good hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After Grogu is tucked into bed, Din tugs Cobb to their now-shared bedroom. His hands are sweaty, a symptom that he's nervous.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to." Cobb soothes. Din let's out a breath that is either a laugh or a sigh of relief. Cobb finds himself hoping it is a laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I'm going to do this. Close your eyes." Cobb does as Din says, he hears the familar sound of Din taking off the helmet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din puts his hands on Cobb's face and kisses him. Cobb gasps and opens his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dark brown eyes meet his, sparkling with mischief. Din is blushing, Cobb chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You are so handsome." He is completely sincere. Din is the most handsome man he's ever laid eyes on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din kisses him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb lifts his hands and runs a hand through Din's hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din shudders. It's not surprising, no one has ever done this to him. Cobb presses their foreheads together, continuing to play with Din's hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Every touch feels like fire burning Din's scalp. He closes his eyes, as tears pool in Din's eyes and drip down his cheeks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb makes a calming noise. "Tell me if you need me to stop." His movements slow, Din shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Keep going, please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb tugs him to the bed, sitting on it. Din lays his head in Cobb's lap as Cobb plays with his hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You look like Grogu. Are you sure he's not yours?" Cobb teases. Din lets out a laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pretty sure."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You have the same curly hair and dark eyes." Cobb runs a finger along Din's cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The same unmanageable hair." Din corrects. Cobb makes an affronted noise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I like your hair." He protests. "It's soft."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din looks up at his husband. The term makes him smile. "I'm glad."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When they finally go to bed, they're practically tangled together in the sheets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The weeks pass in a pleasant rhythm. Din is often gone for long periods of the day and Cobb spends his day with Grogu. Din returns for meals though, he doesn't have to cover his face anymore now that they're a family.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb hasn't had a family in a long time. He's glad he got this one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's a midday meal that Cobb doesn't attend when Din realizes something is wrong. Cobb is always sure to attend ever meal even if he is busy. Din presses the door opened after the meal and sighs when he sees Cobb in bed, wheezing like he had been before he got deathly ill last time. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was worried that this would happen. Cobb tried to insist he would be fine this time but Din had never been certain. The doctors had said it was a deficiency, no sunlight could be dangerous for someone who lived in the sun his entire life.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You need to get back to the surface." Din says softly as Cobb stirs awake. Cobb coughs weakly, eyes filling with tears at the idea.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My home is here now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It'll just be for a few weeks. Maybe two." Din runs a hand through Cobb's hair. "You'll be back before you know it. Jo and the others will take good care of you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But-" Din kisses Cobb gently. "It'll be okay. If you leave soon, you'll be there before nightfall."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb drags himself from the bed, breathing heavily as he shoves clothes into the knapsack Jo gave him forever ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din and Grogu don't ride with him to Mos Pelgo. Din has a busy day tomorrow and Grogu has tutoring.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb blinks tears out of his eyes. "I'll be back."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course you will." Din is wearing his helmet and Cobb desperately wishes he could kiss his husband.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll see you again soon, Grogu. I have something to deal with on the surface."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu nods. "Bye." He waves.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb boards the boat, watching his husband and son for as long as he can before the boat turns over a riverbend and he can no longer see them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb forgot how much he enjoys gardening. In his opinion it's one of the most soothing hobbies, he wishes he could do it in the Underworld. Maybe Din could figure out a loophole to the whole "nothing can live down here" because, after all, Cobb is alive.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's in the gardens after a long day, watching from the balcony as the citizens of Mos Pelgo have a party in honor of the anniversary of their freedom. The music is loud and Cobb needed a break from the people.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's tending to some marigolds, they are his favorite flowers. It was a red marigold that Jo gave him the day she was almost killed by slavers. There were preserved marigolds in Din and his wedding bouquet. It sounds silly but Cobb related to their fragility. They grew best when they were reaching toward the sun, without it they wilted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't hear the man on the balcony behind him, his footstepa light.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He hears the tell-tale thwap of an arrow and a sharp pain in his chest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Funny, how the god of death's husband dies like any mortal." A scratchy voice alerts Cobb to his assailant. He furrows his brow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb sucks in a sudden breath, it burns like lava in his chest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He isn't the god of death." Cobb protests but the man is already gone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's dark shirt is sticky with blood and he drops to his knees.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's no helping a chest wound. If Cobb's guess is correct, it hit right in the center of his lungs. Breathing is overrated anyways. He knows it's futile to pull an arrow out of a wound but he can't help it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He looks at the bloody tip, face curling in disguist. It's a spiral blade and if Cobb thought he stood a chance, he doesn't now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He tries to shout for help but the music plays on and they are none the wiser. Ironic, that Cobb is to die on the day of the thirtieth year Mos Pelgo was freed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His chest is hurts and he lays down on the cold, hoping it does something to ease the pain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It doesn't.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He feels an itch on the back of his throat and he coughs. Blood floods his mouths and he gags. The coppery taste burns the back of his throat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't have the strength to sit up. He panics when he realizes he's going to suffocate in his own blood. His breathing quickens, he can feel every beat of his heart get weaker and weaker.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No one ever says how terrifying it is to feel yourself dying. It's uncomfortable and Cobb doesn't know how to react. Should he cry for everything he's losing? The stories always say heroes look into death with their heads held high, is that what Cobb should do? Will it change the fear that holds his heart in a vice?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He thinks of Din, his brown eyes and gentle smile. The way he blushes when Cobb calls him beautiful. The way he knows ancient lullabies that Cobb is sure no one remembers anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He thinks of Grogu, the little boy looks more and more like his papa every day. It was like they were destined to find each other. Grogu is learning to read, would Cobb be able to see him finish his first book?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The stars twinkle on Cobb, he stares at them, feeling incredibly small. What was behind them? The gods? More stars? He feels tears of pain fill his eyes, the numb pain in his chest is blossoming into a sharp pain that felt more like an explosion.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He wants Din, he wants him to wrap his arms around Cobb. He wants his husband. He regrets not kissing Din goodbye, regrets not giving Grogu one last hug.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Din could make this better. He had a gifting for making everything better.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His eyelids feel heavy and he gasps for every breath, he feels like he's floating above Mos Pelgo. Above the Earth itself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." He mumbles, not to anyone in particular. He is sorry, to Din and Grogu, to whoever finds his body the next day, to Jo because he promised to help her figure out some of the tedious work that goes into being a marshal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And if the group who prepares Cobb's body for burial notice the tear tracks on his cheeks, he hopes they won't say a word to anyone outside the room</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The dark swallows him like a mighty dragon once swallowed a hero from the ancient myths.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Only Cobb knows there won't be a daring rescue this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact!<br/>Marigolds, the flowers Cobb was tending to when shot, are used during Dia de los Muertos to attract the souls of the dead. They are often referred to as the Flower of the Dead (Flor de Muerto).<br/>I wanted to create a theme throughout this chapter especially (oh look, Ash is fancy now, using themes and symbolism). A flower of death seemed perfect since marigolds are gorgeous and only grow with proper sun but often used for a holiday associated with death. </p><p> </p><p>Anyways I'm very sorry about the ending of this part. Feel free to complain @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway on Insta and Tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It turns out, dying is traumatic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final part! This was my favorite to write so I hope you enjoy it as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb lifts his hood to shield his face from Boba as he climbs onto the boat.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Boba looks at him for a moment and Cobb thinks he recognizes him. He lowers his face, staring at the bottom of the boat. The waves make him nauseous like they had the first time, he wonders what's up with that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't puke, terrified of drawing attention to himself. Cobb knows how to blend in with a crowd, years of training kicks in the second he needs it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When the boat finally docks, Cobb looks up and catches a glimpse of shiny beskar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No. Not Din. He wanted a moment prepare himself before his husband came down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din is tucking Grogu in for the night when Peli rushes in the room, out of breath. Din is glad that he decided she was able to see his face, it made it easier for both of them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Koska and Paz are here. Cobb has arrived at the docks." She breathes heavily.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din furrows his brow. "He's not scheduled to arrive home for another week."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She shrugs. "Boba thinks something is wrong."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din doesn't need to hear another word. He presses a kiss to Grogu's forehead and wishes him sweet dreams. He barely remembers to put his helmet on as he rushes down to the docks. There's a large group of new arrivals. Din doesn't immediently recognize his husband but there's no mistaking that red scarf.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb runs forward, a loud cry ripping itself from his throat. Din is almost knocked over. He's grateful that the Mandalorians begin corraling the group away to where they should be going.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's wrong?" Din asks softly. Cobb is shaking so badly he's worried his legs are going to give out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A moment later, he's proven right. Cobb drops to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Din wraps his arms around Cobb, resting his chin on his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened sweetheart?" Din rarely uses pet names, but this is an exception he never saw coming.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb can't speak. He's crying so hard he's gagging. Din is worried he's going to throw up. If he's being honest, Din is <em>terrified. </em>Cobb is usually so stoic and so optimistic, the sudden switch is jarring.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb makes a noise that sounds like it's supposed to be words that can't form. Din rubs a gently hand through Cobb's hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shhh. It's okay."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's hands are so shaky and he pulls down the black shirt he's wearing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din can't help the gasp that escapes his mouth. The wound on Cobb's chest is horrendous.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Wounds don't transfer to the afterlife but their scars do, the scar on Cobb's chest isn't much bigger than a gold coin, but it's scarred in a way that Din can tell wasn't an pleasant experience. It's right on his chest, where his right lung is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din traces the scar, pulling away when a shudder wracks Cobb's entire body.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop." Cobb is pushing his hands away before taking a gasping breath. "Please don't touch it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're dead." Din says dumbly. It was the wrong thing to say because Cobb's face crumbles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I know." And he begins to cry again. "I'm so sorry. I should have-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb, don't say stuff like that." Din soothes, he gently grabs Cobb's hand. "You're here now. Come on, let's go home."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Home. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb sniffles. "Is Grogu home?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He's asleep." Din affirms. "He was getting tucked in when Peli told me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry. You should have waited-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din helps Cobb stand, using the edge of his cape to wipe Cobb's tear-stained cheeks. "Darling, don't say things like that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb clamps his mouth shut. His knees are still weak, threatening to give out again. Din picks him up bridal style, Cobb leans his head against Din's chest plate.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb falls asleep on the way to the castle, Din gently sets him on the bed carefully. Cobb doesn't stir, Din takes his boots off.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If Cobb was dead, he could stay with Din. Forever. No more going back to the surface to avoid getting sick. But Din wonders if it's worth it, Cobb loves the surface, even if he hates leaving Din and Grogu. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He removes Cobb's shirt, the material is still and wouldn't be very nice to sleep in. He inspects the scar on his husband's chest. The scar is jagged, like something was put into the flesh and then ripped out soon after. Din winces. It would definitely not been pleasant.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb sleeps for the better part of the next day, waking up briefly in the morning to rasp for water before sleeping again. Din is settling down in bed, staying far away from Cobb to not jostle him, when Cobb shoots up letting out a strangled scream. Din is instantly at his side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay, I'm here, I got you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb gags and throws up over the side of the bed. Din wrinkles his nose, it must have been one hell of a nightmare. After a moment of heavy breathing, Cobb buries his face into Din's shoulder. "Did I wake you?" He asks miserably. Din shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, sweetheart. I was just getting ready for bed."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb is beginning to hyperventilatr again and Din doesn't know what to do. Usually, he deals with young children being terrified, not his fully grown husband. "Cobb, Cobb, you gotta breathe. Take a breath for me." Din takes in an overexaggerated breath. Cobb tries to follow his lead but instead sucks in a weak breath that would be more accurately classified as a gulp. It was better than nothing though.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You deserve better than this." Cobb says, pulling himself from Din he crosses his arms over his bare chest, covering the scar that Din knows is there. He pulls his knees to his chest, making himself look small.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din sighs deeply. "Cobb, I love you for you. You can't just change that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb stops breathing and Din is worried the man is going to start hyperventilating again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You love me?" Cobb says the words so quietly Din has to strain to hear them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course. Do you think I married you for your money?" His joke feels weak on his tongue but Cobb smiles at it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe for my looks." Cobb teases. Din huffs a laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You are very handsome." He traces a finger along Cobb's jaw. "But no, it's because I love you and your brilliant personality."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb closes his eyes. "What happens? Now that I'm dead."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din thinks this over. "You're with us for life. If that's what you'd like."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's it? I don't have to leave?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din shakes his head. In reality, he'd probably have to work a loophole but Cobb doesn't need to know that. Cobb visibly relaxes, putting his forehead to his knees.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I love you too. You've never said that to me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hmm?" What had Din never said to Cobb? He isn't sure.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That you love me. You've never said it." Cobb explains. "I know you do! You say it in other ways. But it's nice to here every now and then, you know?" He amends. Din nods slowly, making a mental note to remind Cobb of his love for him more often.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened?" The question has been weighing on Din for a while, it was too precise and too traumatizing to be an accident.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb stares at his hands like they're suddenly fascinating. Din waits for an answer or, more likely, Cobb to say he is fine. "Shot with a spiral arrow."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din winces. Spiral arrows are especially meant for hunting, pull them out and they rip the flesh with them. Getting shot with them anywhere is painful but in the lungs? Torture.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He snuck up on me. Mos Pelgo wasn't around, they were celebrating Free Day.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din almost asks what Free Day is but he remembers that it's the day Mos Pelgo celebrates their freedom from slavers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pulled the arrow out and choked to death on my own blood." Cobb seems detached from the memory, Din doesn't know if it's the most healthy coping feature but if it helps Cobb tell the story, he won't mention it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din buries himself in the blankets. "C'mere." He wraps him arms around Cobb, resting his chin on the taller man's head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din hopes the touch scares off any further nightmares.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No offense, but we really need to rethink this boat thing." Din muses one morning as he watches an embarrassed man get pulled out of the water that he fell into.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb laughs and leans his head on Din's shoulder. "I think it's fine."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You threw up your first time you came here." Din says quietly. He ignores the glare Cobb gives him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Who told you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Boba."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No!" Cobb looks at the man, Boba is unaware that the kings of the Underworld are talking about him as he helps people out of the boat. "He didn't." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He did." Din admits. "Told me the night you arrived." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb rolls his eyes. "I had never rode one. What else should they expect?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din shrugs, Cobb can tell he's relaxed even though he had a helmet on. He's glad, Din deserves to be happy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cobb!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A familiar voice catches his attention, Cobb turns to see a short, thin woman with greying hair hugging him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Jo!" Cobb lets out an excited gasp of excitement. Although her face is more wrinkled and her hair grey, he recognizes those bright blue eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din watches the reunion. He's glad Jo is back, she's one of Cobb's best friends and he always regretted that they was never able to have a proper goodbye.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It doesn't matter now though, she's here after living a long happy life. The two are talking about Mos Pelgo and how much it's flourished under Jo's care.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din's grateful for that little town. It brings Cobb so much joy to talk about. He thinks he could watch his husband talk for hours about the tiny town far away form anything of importance.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He's glad he has Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How would you feel about becoming a god?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb stares at the woman across from him for a long moment. "Me? A god?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She nods. "Yes. As our way of thanking you for taking care of Din? You've filled in a missing piece of him."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He lets out a huff. "I did no such thing. Together we are better but he was completely by himself, so was I."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She looks impressed. "We would like to reward your integrity and kindness in life."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"By making me a god?" Cobb drawls. Her earnest face doesn't change.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"God of what?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"God of the harvest. You have a skill with reaping crops from your time in Mos Pelgo, your dedication always impressed us." She smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He ponders this for a moment. He has missed the sunshine, the Underworld is home and had been for decades but he has found himself wanting the sunlight on his skin. "Alright. There isn't any paperwork or anything, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She laughs loudly, the sound making Cobb smile. "No." She is already standing, wrapping a golden cape around his shoulders.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The cape is the color of Mos Pelgo's fields, the color of a million sunsets. It goes with his dark red scarf like it was meant to be.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That night as Cobb, the newly minted god of the harvest, falls asleep in his husband's arms he laughs softly at the irony of their roles. And on the surface the winds in the fields laugh along too.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End! </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed! Your comments made/make my day so thank you for all those!</p><p>Come chat on insta and tumblr with me! @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>